Barão Na'Shor
Barão Na'Shor é o monstro neutro mais poderoso em Summoner's Rift no League of Legends. Ele foi introduzido na atualização V4.19 e substituiu . Como descrito no jogo: "Este é um grande monstro hostil, aproxime-se com cuidado! Matar esse monstro irá que prover grandes recompensas monetárias e mágicas para o time, mas não deve ser confrontado sozinho". Abater o Na'Shor dá o bônus para todos os campeões vivos no time, que dura 4 minutos no total (Afinidade Rúnica não funciona nesse bônus). Esse bônus garante massivo aumento de dano e de poder de habiliade, assim como um bônus de regeneração de vida e mana. Quando Nashor era cada jogador do time era recompensado com: * 600 de Pontos de Experiência globais (dados para cada pessoa do time) * 800 de Pontos de Experiência locais (divididos entre os aliados próximos) * 300 de Ouro para cada membro do time mais 25 de ouro para aquele que matou o Barão Nashor. Lore O Jornal da Justiça esclarece a questão do Barão Na'shorThe Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 13: Os muitos monstros neutros nos Campos da Justiça são constructos ispirados por criaturas reais de Runeterra. O Barão Na'Shor que você vê no mapa é na realidade um simulacro incompleto do verdadeiro Barão Na'Shor, que agora é sujeito de mitos e lendas. A história diz que o Barão Na'Shor era um verme feroz que reinava no Rio da Serpente, que flui pelo Vale dos Invocadores (Summoner's Rift). Ele era uma fera tão temível e poderosa que até mesmo os exércitos de Demacia e Noxus contornavam o rio, indesejosos de ter uma chance de um encontro com o Barão. Quando o Vale dos Invocadores foi construído, o Barão sumiu, não deixando nenhuma evidência conclusiva de para onde ele foi ou porque ele se foi em primeiro lugar. Obviamente o moinho dos rumores se agitou em muitas explicações, mas todos nós sabemos com certeza que o Arquiteto Arcano Sênior para a arena do Vale dos Invocadores disse ter criado a versão que você vê hoje com nada mais do que uma régua mofada e entrevistas com aqueles que viram a fera e viveram. Habilidades Barão Na'Shor possui quatro habilidades. Enquanto eles não são ravelados no jogo quando você esta morto. Seus debuffs e animações são visiveis e distintivos. He will mix in the knockback and knockup moderately often throughout the fight. Additionally, Baron Nashor has the passive ability to knock back any wards and being placed too close to its body for a short range. Noxious Traps are pushed far enough away so that their splash damage does not reach Baron Nashor. Wards are pushed away so that they are not placed inside Baron Nashor; otherwise, the ward would be untargetable and unable to be destroyed without first killing Baron Nashor. Gameplay * Due to the debuffs that the Baron can apply to you, it is highly recomended that you have full vision of the enemy team, as the stacking debuff applied (25% x 10 times = 250% Damage Increase) renders your team EXTREMELY vulnerable to AOE magic damage casters since the increase in magic damage devastates your team from any source of magic damage (including most global ultimates). * Baron Nashor is often a key objective in competitive games because of its massive gold bonus (+300g/player) and global buff. * Baron Nashor is immune to all forms of Crowd Control. Killing him should not be attempted until mid or late game. * Due to its power you should not attempt to solo it, this feat is usually not possible unless you have a full item build with a lot of survivability. * Killing Baron with a team is fairly simple. Baron primarily attacks the target closest to him so you can distribute damage by positioning characters closer or farther away from him. * The enemy team likely will have a ward placed to see when yours initiates on Baron. If you do not destroy these wards with the use of a or , they may be able to assault your team while you are weakened by Baron and subsequently steal the buff/kill several players, putting you at a disadvantage. * Baron Nashor's buff is given to the team that deals the killing blow on Baron. This mechanic means that even if one team is incapable of directly fighting the enemy team, a player can possibly swoop in and steal the Baron with a well timed . This is almost definitely a suicide mission and is an extremely high risk maneuver. However, successfully stealing Baron can turn the tide of a game dramatically. Being able to steal or prevent the stealing of Baron (or other key monsters) is also the main argument for junglers to always have Smite, even if they can deal with monster camps without it. :* In the same vein, Champions possessing abilities with a considerable range can attempt to do the same with less risk by dealing the killing blow from a distance. However, this is difficult to attempt because perfect timing and clear vision of the battle are required to pull it off. Some Champions that can do this are: , , , , , , , , , , , and . * When Baron dies, the buff is only granted to those team members who are currently alive. Dead team members will not respawn with the buff. Furthermore, this buff is the only buff in Summoner's Rift that does not transfer via kills. If a champion is killed with this buff, the buff is destroyed and cannot be taken again until Baron Nashor respawns. Development Baron_Nashor_Twist_of_Fate_concept.jpg|Baron Nashor (Twist of Fate) model Baron Concepts.jpg|Baron Concepts Baron Concept 2.jpg|Baron Final Concept 582px-BaronNashorLocation.png|Baron Nashor's camp location in Summoner's Rift Trivia * During the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, Baron Nashor wore three santa hats, one for each of his three faces. * Also, during the 2012 Snowdown Showdown, players can each earn a Summoner Icon featuring Baron Nashor's main head with a santa hat on. * His name is a tribute to Roshan, (his name being an anagram of Roshan) a monster filling a similar role in Defense of the Ancients. * A box labeled "Baron Acid" can be seen in the preview video for the launch of the League of Legends' Mac Version. * CEO and Co-Founder, Brandon 'Ryze' Beck has stated on Twitter that they are currently planning to give Baron Nashor a visual upgrade, with his latest concept revealed in the second League of Legends cinematic, A Twist of Fate.@Ryze *In the death recap screen, Voracious Corrosion is labeled as "WormAttack" and Wrath of the Ancients "wrathdamage". *The icon for the Baron buff is the same as the icon for Kassadin's Null Sphere. Patch History is now immune to effects that would decrease his damage output. V1.0.0.152: * Base health increased to 8800 from 8000. * Health per minute increased to 140 from 125. V1.0.0.134: * can no longer critically strike, but has been granted 10% increased attack damage. * Fixed a number of bugs where certain champions could still shred his defenses. * Fixed a bug where his statistic tooltip was displaying fewer stats than he had. V1.0.0.131: * found his holiday hat. V1.0.0.130: * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. V1.0.0.118: * now ignores debuffs if you are too far away to engage him. V1.0.0.109: * The 'Wrath of the Ancients' spell no longer targets stealthed units. V1.0.0.108: * Base health increased to 8000 from 6500. * Magic resistance increased to 70 from 35. * Damage increased by approximately 15%. V1.0.0.107: * Can now be debuffed with non-disables (for example, poisons). V1.0.0.106: * Moved in the autumn version of Summoner's Rift to the same location as the summer version of Summoner's Rift. V1.0.0.105: * Moved to the center of his arena so that he can no longer knock you out of it. * Fixed audio playing through Fog of War. V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug where would stop attacking a target immediately after the target stopped attacking Baron Nashor. * Fixed a bug where was not regenerating health at the proper rate V1.0.0.75: * Now debuffs his target with -50% attack damage rather than 60% attack speed. V1.0.0.74: * Now adds a debuff to his primary attack target- "Voracious Corrosion" reduces the target's attack speed by 60%. V1.0.0.63: * Initial spawn time increased to 15 minutes from 8 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 250 from 300. * Maximum damage / ability power granted by reduced to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.61: * Global gold reduced to 300 from 400. * Local experience changed to global experience. * Total global experience reduced to 900 from 1200. V0.9.25.34: * Starting health regeneration per second reduced to 15 from 25. * Baron Nashor gains 0.375 health regen a second every minute. * New particle for . * Resolved an issue with one of his particles displaying through the fog of war. * Fixed a bug where Nashor's particles appeared through Fog of War. V0.9.25.24: * Can no longer be outranged by , , or . V0.9.22.16: * Added an internal cooldown to his AoE Slime spell. * Reduced global experience to 600 from 1000. V0.9.22.15: * Base health increased to 6500 (+125 per minute). * Wrath of the Ancients: damage reduced from 80 to 70 per hit, but leaves a stacking +15 magic damage taken buff. V0.8.22.115: * Spawn delayed to 8 minutes. ** Magic resistance increased to 35 from 0. ** Base health increased to 7260 from 6760. ** Base damage increased to 550 from 500. ** : Damage / Ability Power bonus increased to 90 from 60. V0.8.21.110: * Base health reduced to 7000 from 9000. * Maximum health scales by 240 per player level, leading to a maximum health of 11080. * Nashor buff duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance decreased by 10. June 12, 2009 Patch: * No longer resizes when you engage him. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Knockback ability reduced to 600 from 750 range. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Base damage increased to 500 from 400. * Armor increased to 120 from 100. * Knock-back on Sweeping blow decreased to 750 from 1000. * Global gold bounty decreased to 400 from 500. * Added a global buff to the team that kills Baron Nashor , which increases your champion's attack damage and ability power by 60. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Removed buff icon from . }} References en:Baron Nashor cs:Baron Nashor de:Baron Nashor fr:Baron Nashor pl:Baron Nashor ru:Baron Nashor zh:Baron Nashor